


Cheer Up

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Originally written and published on fan fiction.net in 2007. Gwen tries to cheer up Popuri after finding her in a depressive state.





	Cheer Up

Popuri had been walking down Mineral town for about ten minutes, it was about ten o'clock at night. Everything around her was dark and blue. The only light were the lampposts and the full moon. Popuri decided that she wanted some fresh air, as she failed to have a wink of sleep. Hopefully there wasn't anybody around who was going to hurt her. Mineral Town had a quite a safe and sincere community.

Popuri spotted a blonde haired girl sitting alone on the bench. Popuri knew it was Gwen. Gwen was looking directly into the night sky. Popuri decided to join her. "Gwen!" Popuri called. She saw Gwen turn behind her. They were both into eachother's eye contact. Gwen looked quite scared than usual. "What's wrong with you?" Popuri asked Gwen. "Nothing!" Gwen lied.

Popuri knew that there was a problem by her shaking legs and her face looked like as if she's just been crying. Popuri decided to assist Gwen and try and find out what on earth was wrong with Gwen. Popuri joined Gwen on the bench. Gwen's legs were starting going wild as her face tried to hold back flushing tears. "Hey," Popuri said in a state of shock," what on earth is wrong with you?" Popuri wrapped her arm around Gwen, as an attempt to calm her down.

"You wouldn't like me if I said it," Gwen sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Popuri patted her back and then hugged her tightly.  
"Come on Gwen," Popuri begged, "This isn't usually yourself. Tell me what's bothering you?"  
"You won't hate me will you?" Gwen asked.  
"Off course I won't!" Popuri snapped. "Just say it! Say it now!" Popuri started to give puppy eyes at Gwen. Gwen looked into them and them her words got stuck in her throat.  
"I've been attracted to other girls." Gwen admitted.

Popuri was shocked at this at first. _Could this mean that she may be attracted to me?_ "You mean you're a lesbian?"

Gwen groped Popuri's shoulder and stroked her long wavy pink hair. "Yeah," she answered. "You look so cute you know that, Popuri!" Popuri gasped. She thought at first that someone had upset her. Now she knew that Gwen was a lesbian, she was in utter shock. She didn't have a clue.

Gwen pulled herself over to Popuri and inserted her tongue into Popuri's shocked mouth. Gwen's eyes were shut in bliss, whilst Popuri's eyes were wide open in shock. The kiss felt sweet and tasteful to Popuri, but something felt wrong. As if she was kissing the wrong person, and there was someone else for her. Popuri didn't want to upset Gwen so she carried on with the kiss.

Gwen leaned Popuri's lap. This made Popuri quite nervous at first as she felt ther weight of Gwen's head on her lap. Her fingers were stuck into the pink locks of Popuri's candy floss hair. "You are really pretty," Gwen whispered to Popuri. Popuri stared into Gwen and saw her glowing red cheeks.

"I know," Popuri blushed. "It's a gift." "I love your clothes as well." Gwen commented as she sat up and then leaned onto Popuri's shoulder. Gwen's hands were racing around Popuri's clothes. It gave Popuri a fuzzy and soft feeling inside, but also signs of regrets.

Thoughts of Gray had started to enter Popuri's mind. She felt as if she was being unfaithful to him. Popuri pulled herself away from Gwen. She catched her breath and then stroked Gwen's cheek. "Listen Gwen, I won't tell anyone about this." Popuri promised. "I'm sorry I can't be with you... I love Gray!" Popuri then scurried away from Gwen, feeling as if she'd just betrayed Gwen and Gray. She never intended to hurt Gwen, but she wanted to be with Gray. Popuri realised how dangerous love can be. 


End file.
